To be With You
by Nicole Turner
Summary: Ron said something stupid to Hermione after she told him something important. What will Ron do? Set after their 4th Year summer. One shot. Compleat. RH


**To be With You**

A/N: I don't own any of the Characters from Harry Potter they all belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm not that great with my grammar So please read and review I would love if you could bump me so I know you like it. Ok so here goes the one shot, HOPE you like or even Love it. I had this in my computer for 2 years and just found it again. I wrote it as a chaptered fanfic but I know I won't have time to finish it so I just changed it to a one chap. Taken place after the 4th book, during their 5th year.

Ron Wesley was in the Gryffindor common room doing his homework with Harry Potter and hasn't seen Hermione Granger for a whole day which was weird because they basically hang out with each other all the time except when she was at the library or a different class, but he knew the reason why she wouldn't come out of her room.

He couldn't believe it

:Flashback: by the lake. It was raining

"Well I bet you had fun with him during this summer huh?"

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Krum your boyfriend, if I'm not mistaken you spent the whole summer with him"

"Well I didn't spend the whole summer with him and he's not my boyfriend anymore, I broke up with him."

"Huh?" Ron grinned a bit. "Why did you leave him? I thought he was every girls dream guy."

"…B-because…I love you." Hermione said and closed her mouth with her hands when she realized what she had just said.

"Well I'm sorry I don't feel the same way for you." Ron answered then saw Hermione crying, running passed him to the castle.

:End of Flashback:

"I'm so stupid if only I could tell her I made a mistake and said the wrong thing" he thought to himself.

"You know you can tell her." Harry said. Ron shocked for a second.

"Did you ...j-you hear me?"

"Yeah I'm not deaf you know Ron. You can tell her what you have to say she's been staying in her room for the whole day now, I think I just figured out why."

"No I can't its not my fault she..." Then realizing what he was about to say he stopped. "I don't know what to say though."

"Well what exactly happen? She didn't really tell me, Oh yeah you won't tell me either!"

"It's kind of personal."

"Since when do you and Hermione have something personal between each other and not told me, Ron I'm your best friend why can't you tell me?"

"Why can't she tell you?"

"She's already going through something else I don't want to make it worse so I didn't want to bother asking her questions."

"Fine but don't tell anyone."

"Alright"

"Well we were outside I don't really remember why, we were talking about this summer then I asked her why she left Krum if he was such a Perfect git I mean guy for her…"

"And? What did she say?"

"She said… because she loved me… I don't know maybe I heard it wrong it was raining so hard it was hard to hear. So then I told her that I didn't feel the same way for her. Bloody hell I wish I could take it back. Then she ran back to the castle crying."

"So do you love her? What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I've felt strange like different around her ever since second year I didn't know what it was until this summer when knowing she was with Krum I felt pain in my heart I guess and I love her but knowing she was with HIM I tried to stop my feelings for her. Now that I know she loves me I don't know if I can love her back even though I would die to have her love I don't want her to get hurt or feel any pain as much as I have felt. I guess I just don't want to ruin our friendship… I love her too much. So I don't know what to do."

"Ahhh… well Ron I have no idea what you just said instead of trying to explain to me why don't you just go up to her and tell her how you feel like you just told me but clearer and see how she reacts maybe she will take the chances as you will for her."

"Are you crazy she will think I'm some kind of weirdo besides like I said before I don't even know if she said she loved me."

"What else do you think she said? I think you are right about what she said and now I'm telling you to go up there and tell her that what you said yesterday was a mistake."

"But I don't know if it was a mistake."

"Well what ever you want to do Ron you better tell her something soon or else she might think you hate her for what she said yesterday. Ill let you decide I'm going to go to the library to get some information on the potions homework since I know Hermione won't be able to help us today."

"Fine… I'll go."

"Ok I'll see you later after you talk to her."

"What you mean, NOW?"

"Well I don't think she will wait for you forever."

"Sometimes I don't know if you're my friend or my counselor. Oh yeah and thanks for the advice or whatever you told me."

"Anytime. Now you go get her tiger."(A/N: Ok I know Harry would not say that I just thought it would be funny to add it )

On his way up to the girl's dormitory (A/N: I know boys can't go up girl's stairs but in this fanfic they can) he heard foot steps coming down he quickly hid by a window and heard two girls talking. It was Lavender and Parvati. "I don't get what is wrong with her, it's like she doesn't even want to eat." Lavender said.  
"Not to mention read either." Parvati added.  
"Exactly, to know that she doesn't want to read means something is seriously wrong with her, she's not just sick." Lavender said as they passed Ron not even noticing him by the window. Ron slowly got out of his hiding spot and walked up the stairs hoping no more girls would walk down again. Finally he got to the 5th year girls corridor. He breathed in deep and opened the door.  
Ron looked around the room, but no one was there. The door to the bathroom opened and Ron looked at Hermione her face was all red and her eyes were poofy.

"Hermione I-" Ron said but was interrupted by Hermione.

"You don't have to say anything Ron I already know what you're going to say and I'm sorry I even said that I love you. It was stupid of me really I mean I should have known that you wouldn't feel the same as me because who would love me anyways I'm just an ugly bookworm with no feeling right?"

"No Hermione what I said yesterday was wrong I said the opposite of what I really feel about you because... I don't want to hurt you. I have loved you since second year when you were petrified I just couldn't bear it I felt like I was slowly crumbling into pieces seeing you lifeless but I had to hide it and stay strong so I could help Harry get to Voldemort. I haven't known that I really do love you until last summer came up knowing that you were probably having the time of your life with Krum made me feel unwell depressed, and sad because I knew you would never love me since you had one of the most famous and best seekers in the world as a boyfriend, who would want a stupid prat like me. So I decided to stop loving you, even though I couldn't melt my love for you away I just told myself 'Ron be happy that the most wonderful girl in the world is your friend and she's happy without you' and I went on with life. Now I would do anything to be with you, but I don't want to hurt you I want you to be the happiest you can be and I don't know if you can be happy with me. I understand if you don't want to risk it but know that I would." Ron looked down to the floor hoping Hermione wouldn't kill him. He felt terrible and yet really wonderful at the same time.

"Ron I thought you hated me all this time. I know that if you want to be just friends but I would do anything to be yours and I'd risk anything just to be with you and be more then friends. "

"You would?"

"Yes I would be the happiest girl in the world if I could be with you. I love you, Ron. "

"I love you too, Hermione." They embraced each other, looking into each others eyes. Hermione closed her eyes and Ron came close to touch her lips with his own then pulled back. He looked down to the ground frowning realizing something. Hermione opened her eyes asked what was wrong.

"I'm sorry Hermione I can't, I love you more then anything, but I can't be more then friends, I'd love you even more then I do now and if I find out something is wrong I would die. I don't want to hurt you or give you any kind of pain. You deserve someone better then me I'm not worth it." Ron hesitated. Tears flowed down from Hermione's eyes.

"Oh I understand you don't want to be with me so therefore you just say that I should be with someone else instead of being with you. Why didn't you just say that in the first place, Ron? Instead of making me think that you really love me and then say no?"

"Hermione what are you saying I love you more then words can say." Ron touched her face with his hands and a tear went down his cheek. "Oh you'll never understand what I mean, I'm sorry." And Ron left the room without another word leaving Hermione looking at the door with a confused mind, for the first time.

As Ron ran down the stairs he stopped at middle. "Bloody hell, Screw this." He Ran back up to Hermione's dormitory. He opened the door and saw Hermione at the same place where he left her, she looked up when the door swung open. Her tears glossed her cheeks. Ron ran up to her, placed his hand on her cheek and gave the most passionate kiss he could give. This amazing kiss brought Hermione's arms wrapping around Ron's neck as she kissed him back. When they broke apart they stared into each others eyes and smiled. "You can hit me for being an idiot for not doing that sooner." Ron said.

"Instead of hitting you can I kiss you?" Hermione said.

"Hmm if that's what I get maybe I should run down the stairs again." Ron squinted his eyes looking like he was thinking.

"Hehe, then you'll miss all the kissing." Hermione informed

"ON second thought I'll just stay here." They kissed again and this time it was deeper and longer.

A/N: Aww, cute yeah? Don't forget to review.


End file.
